


Lonely Call

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Hughie doesn't meet Butcher [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MILFs, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teddy Stillwell doesn't exist, There is so fanon that canon was killed and buried in the woods somewhere, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: After the death of Hughie Campbell finds comfort and saviour in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Madelyn Stillwell/Hughie Campbell
Series: Hughie doesn't meet Butcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926817
Kudos: 9





	Lonely Call

Madelyn Stillwell was understanding. Unlike everyone else at Vought she didn't brush him off, it seemed liked she cared. Madelyn didn't use the word "Accident", and she used Robin name. Hughie liked that. 

The way she explained things made sense about why he should sign the NDA, why he should take the money. So he did. If Hughie were honest, he hadn't expected to see her after that. But he did. She was helpful in a way his dad wasn't. Told him the best way to move on was to start afresh. Got him a job at Vought nothing important, just working on bits and bobs on the lowest floor. But she often came down there to check up on him.

Encouraged him to move out of home, get an apartment. He did, but he was lonely. Hughie remembers mentioning it in passing to her. And that night she turned up with Chinese food and wine. He remembers sitting on the sofa and thinking this is nice; I want to kiss her. Hughie didn't. Not that night. Two weeks later he worked up the courage, and when the older woman kissed him back, it was the first time in a while he hadn't missed Robin.

×××××××××××× 

She doesn't say it, but the first time, they have sex there, weren't fireworks, the earth didn't move, the mountains didn't shake for her. It did for him. It was out this world. Remembering it gets him hard as hell at the wrong time, usually at work when she pops down for a minute or two chat.

Hughie remembers a high school friend had once said "Go for older women they will rock your world," and that friend had been right.

He wants this time to be different, that's why Hughie let's her guide him. "There that's it, sweetheart," she encourages softly as his tongue teases her clit. Hughie enjoys this gentle coaxing in a way that he can't explain, but she seems to know as her hands softly grip his hair. "Your so good,".

Hughie wants and needs to hear this from her. It's the strangest thing. If Robin or the girlfriend he had before Kim had said those words, he would have burst out giggling. But with Madelyn, they feel right. He craves her to make him better; he desires to have pleased with him. 

×××××××× 

"I am at some point going to have to leave your bed," Madelyn tells him, making no real effort to do so. "And go to work,".

"Call in sick," Hughie suggests, running his hand up her thigh. It's not like the place would burn down without her.

"I can't I have this big event to get ready for one of the seven,". Madelyn doesn't say A-Train, but they both know if it were one of the others like Homelander or the new girl Starlight she would have used their name. She does it to spare him pain which he appreciates. "Anyway, I know you have at least fifty things to do at work today,".

He sighs, resting his head against her shoulder. "Don't remind me. I was going to do half of it yesterday, but I got distracted,"

What he doesn't say is it because he spent a fair amount of time jerking off in the bathroom thinking about her. Not one of his finest or proudest moments and thinking about it makes his ears turn bright red.


End file.
